1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for moving the effect of a wall switch from its switched power outlet to a non-switched outlet and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to control a non-switched wall outlet with a switch. In this invention the control is plugged into existing wall electrical outlets and requires no construction or alteration of existing structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling systems from remote locations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,271 issued Jun. 29, 1971 to Peters relates to remote control system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,162 issued Feb. 3, 1981 relates to a remote control switch assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,384 issued Apr. 27, 1999 to Alt relates to programmable remote control systems for electrical apparatuses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,073 issued Jan. 16, 2001 to Regan relates to Radio frequency remote-controllable lighting system having a plurality of lighting units. U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,490 issued Sep. 17, 2002 to Garland relates to home/commercial security monitoring system. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 38,069 issued Apr. 8, 2003 to Posa relates to an electrical switched load relocation apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Published application Ser. No. 2002/0044042 published Apr. 18, 2002 in the name of Christensen relates to a RF home automation system comprising nodes with dual functionality.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an apparatus for moving the effect of a wall switch from its switched power outlet to a non-switched outlet.
In this respect, the apparatus for moving the effect of a wall switch from its switched power outlet to a non-switched outlet according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to control a second outlet from a switch coupled to a first outlet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for moving the effect of a wall switch from its switched power outlet to a non-switched outlet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.